Le premier amour de Sesshomarū
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Vivian, fille malchanceuse de 16 ans, tombe dans un drole de puit. Lorsqu'elle se reveille, son physique a beaucoup changer... C'est là qu'elle fera la conaissance d'Inuyasha et ses amies. Vivian ne voudra plus retourner chez elle! Surtout lorsque Sesshomarū la sauvera d'un danger imminent! Que fera t'elle de toutes ses droles d'émotion qu'elle ressent face à se beau grand démon?
1. Prologue

**Note:**

 **Me revoilà pour une seconde fic d'Inuyasha! Eh oui... Encore! Mais cette fois-ci BEAUCOUP plus longue! Et avec Sesshomarū plus qu'Inuyasha! J'espère que vous allez aimer et commençons tout de suite avec le prologue!**

 **Les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Vivian/yūki(1) qui est ma petite création! Aussi, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fic mise à part ma satisfaction!**

 **(1): yūki signifie courage en japonais!**

Prologue*

Ses cheveux bruns, telle une crotte de chien, épais, en bataille et gras, lui arrivait bien au-dessus de ses misérables petites épaules. Ses yeux noirs, ternes, et vide d'émotions, lui donnait un air affreux. Son corp de lâche, pas de seins, pas de hanches, pas de fesses, aussi maigre qu'une brindilles, n'avait aucunes courbes féminines, aucune élégance, aucun charme... Tel était le portrait physique de Vivian. À l'école, personnes n'osait lui adresser la parole, à part pour se moquer d'elle, de peur d'attraper sa "laideur"... N'ayant aucunes amies, dînant toujours seule, elle faisait semblant que tout allait toujours bien, se forçant à sourire n'importe quand, alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était pleurer...

À la maison, ce n'étais guère mieu; sa tante et son oncle parternel avait, trois mois plus tôt, eût un accident de voiture, causant leurs morts à tout les deux, et laissant leurs filles jumelles, Samantha et Sophian, seules... Le père de Vivian les avaients alors adoptées et depuis, plus personnes ne s'occupait d'elle... Mis à part pour lui rappeler à quel point elle était laide et à quel point ce n'était qu'une idiote... Ses parents la battait lorsque Samantha et Sophian l'exigeait, et Vivian devait faire tout ce que ces cousines voulait... Et c'est alors qu'elle fit la connaissance de M.Anthoine, le voisin d'au-dessus(1), ainsi que sa fille aînée et son fils cadet, Isabella et Maxence. Depuis, Vivian passais tout son temps avec sa "famille" adoptive!

(1): Vivian, ses parents et ses deux cousines vivent en appartement.

 **Rebonjour! Le prologue est assez court, mais bon! C'est juste pour que vous puissiez faire la connaissance de Vivian, cette jeune fille n'ayant aucune chance et beaucoup de peine... Alors, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je suis de reeeetour! Ehh oui! Voilà le chapitre 1! Alors j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part... BONNE LECTURE!**

Chapitre 1*

Isabella avait allumé la radio et tout le monde dansais au rythme de la musique. Tout le monde, sauf Vivian, qui se tenait en retrait. Souvent, lorsqu'elle voyait Maxence tomber ou rater sa danse, elle souriait et même riait! Mais ce beau rire s'arrêtait aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Vivian étant trop timide et ne se sentant pas à sa place dans cette si gentille famille, ne voulait pas les importuner avec son rire... Soudain, on cogna à la porte. Maxence ferma la musique et Vivian s'écria:

-J'y vais! Elle s'élança vers la porte.

Elle ne pouvait laisser passer aucune occasion d'aider M.Antoine... C'est comme ca qu'elle le remerciait de l'héberger aussi souvent...C'est pour cette raison qu'elle rendait souvent service! Mais pour une fois, elle maudit sa gentillesse et son désir de remerciement. Car les deux belles, grandes et élégantes filles qui se tenaient à la porte, n'était nul autre que Samantha et Sophian, ses horribles cousines...

-Alors comme ça, Vivian, tu t'amuse au lieu de faire notre ménage?

-Qui est-ce, Vi? (2) demanda soudain M.Antoine depuis la cuisine.

-Ha! Ce... Ce sont de vielles connaissances, M.Antoine! Répondit Vivian, puis elle baissa la tête sous le regard méchant de ses cousines.

Samantha la tira par les cheveux, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à la jeune file de 16 ans, puis continua de parler:

-Hey, la vidange, (3) t'est vraiment conne. T'est censée faire TOUT ce qu'on désire... Pas t'amuser.

-C'est pour ça que personnes t'aime... Comment pourrait-on aimer une poubelle aussi laide que toi, même pas serviable, idiote et chiante? Rajouta Sophian méchamment.

Puis, elles se mirent à rire, à frapper Vivian, tout en l'insultant méchamment. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminées, elles claquèrent la porte devant une Vivian en sang et en larmes... Lorsque Maxence arriva, et qu'il vit la jeune fille dans cet état, il s'agenouilla vers elle en tendant la main.

-Vivian? Est-ce que ça va?

-Rah, lâche moi. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Répondit celle-ci en se levant. Puis, elle prit son MP3, rentra ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et sortie dehors. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se calmer, d'arrêter de pleurer... Une fois la forêt en vue, elle accéléra et se mit à courir. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, c'était toujours dans cette forêt qu'elle allait. Elle emprunta un nouveau chemin, explorant peut-être un futur "paradis"... Les épines déchirèrent ses vêtements déjà en lambeaux, mais elle s'en foutait. Lorsque, soudain, elle trébucha sur une grosse pierre. Elle se sentit tomber dans un long tuyau... Elle fut comme "aspirer" dans un puit...

(2): Vi est un diminutif pour Vivian!

(3): Vidange est le surnom de Vivian... Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, même si ça lui fait de la peine...

 **Holala... Bon le chapitre 1 est terminé! Il est un peu plus long, si? En tout cas, je sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre 2... Il est même pas rédigé! Alors soyez patient je vous prit! Et sinon j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note: ME REVOICI!!! Ehehe! Bon! Cette fois-ci, c'est enfin le chapitre 2! (Même si ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai postée le chapitre 1!) aussi... J'ai oublier de dire, dans les chapitres précédent... DÉÉÉÉÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉ POUR LES FAUTEEEEES!!!!!! Vraiment... Je sais que dans mes textes, il y a beaucoup de fautes, j'espère que ça ne vous fait pas trop mal à l'oeil et que vous aimerez cette histoire malgré tout! Et puis... Bah c'est ça! Alors commençons la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!!!!!**

Chapitre 2*

Lorsqu'elle atterit, Vivian ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, ni de chercher où elle était: elle explosa... Ses larmes se mirent à tomber toutes seules... Elle en avait assez de cette foutue vie! Soudain, elle vit une touffes mauve pâle... Elle regarda plus en profondeur, pleurant toujours, et un petit cri de surprise provint de sa bouche... Cette touffe n'était nul autre que ses cheveux! Elle ne put se questionner davantage: elle entendit une voix lui parler:

-Pourquoi pleurer-vous? Une aussi jolie fille comme vous ne devrait jamais verser de larmes! S'exclama un jeune homme, souriant, avec de drôles de vêtements.

"Moi? Jolie? Mais il me niaise ou quoi?" Pensa rapidement Vivian.

-Où suis-je? Qui êtes-vous? Fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler, sous l'effet de la surprise, de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

Soudain, elle vit une jeune fille d'environ son âge la regarder...

-Ohh! Elle vient de mon monde! S'écria t'elle en se retournant vers quelqu'un que Vivian ne pouvait pas voir.

-Ton... Monde? Quelle est cette blague? Où suis-je bon sang?!

Mais l'autre fille, trop excitée, ne l'éclaira pas beaucoup...

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard! Répondit t'elle. Puis elle laissa de la place pour qu'un drôle de garçon apparaisse... Il avait des cheveux longs, blanc, des habits rouge flash et... Des oreilles de chien au-dessus de sa tête! Il se tourna vers la fille et dit:

-comment tu sais qu'elle vient de ton monde? On n'est même pas dans le puit mangeur d'os!

-Oui mais peut-être qu'il existe d'autre puit qui permettent de voyager entre les époques! Intervint le premier homme qui s'était adressé à Vivian.

-Oui, Miroku à raison! Et puis, Inuyasha, t'as tu déjà vu des téléphone portable?

"Bon... Au moin j'ai quelques noms... Miroku... Je crois que c'est le gars qui a dit que j'étais jolie... Inuyasha... C'est le type louche avec les oreilles de chien?" Pensa Vivian.

-eh? Euh... C'est quoi?

-bah, tu voit c'est le drôle de machin que la fille tient dans sa main!

Effectivement, Vivian n'avait pas encore lâché son iphone 6, même s'il était en miettes! Soudain, les trois personnes disparurent du champ de vision de Vivian... Comme si on les avaient poussé... Puis, une nouvelle fille apparut. Elle sourit à la nouvelle et dit:

-Salut! Moi... C'est Sango!

Vivian ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentis aussitôt qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette personne... Sango se retourna et cria:

-Inuyasha! Va la chercher!

\- hein? Mais pourquoi moi?

-parce que c'est toi que j'ai choisie!

Puis, elle poussa l'étrange garçon dans le puit! Lorsque Vivian arriva à la surface, tous s'exclamèrent, en même temps:

-Ouah! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie!

N'en pouvant plus de se faire traiter de "jolie" alors que c'était tout le contraire, la jeune fille courut vers le cours d'eau le plus proche, pour pouvoir admirer une tout autre fille. La personne qui se réflétait dans l'eau avait de longs cheveux mauve clair, lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux, ainsi que des yeux bleus foncés. Pour son corps, il était parfait; Des seins, pas trop petits ni trop gros, une belle courbe féminine, de belles hanches, pas trop mince, pas trop ronde. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment très jolie! Elle se pinça, se frappa, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, mais cette apparence ne changea pas; elle ne rêvait pas. Soudain, les autres qui l'avait trouver l'appelèrent, pas par son nom puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore dit. Elle s'admira une dernière fois, puis alla rejoindre ces drôles de gens. Ils se présentèrent, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, Inuyasha... Puis, Kagome lui expliqua tout. Le puit, l'époque dans lequel ils se trouvaient, le Shikon no tama (4), Naraku, les démons et les

demi-démons... Puis, ils lui demandèrent son nom. Vivian réfléchie longuement. Ici, elle avait l'occasion d'avoir des amies qui l'aimerait vraiment, elle avait un physique de rêve et personne ne la connaissais, ou plutôt, ne connaissais l'ancienne elle. C'était sa chance. Maintenant ou jamais. C'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps: une nouvelle vie agréable... Il était temps pour elle de faire une croix sur son passé médiocre. Il fallait que Vivian-vidange-laide disparraisse pour laisser la place à une nouvelle fille, gentille, souriante, aimable... Et belle. Et pour ça, il lui fallait un nouveau nom... Elle réfléchit, et soudain, elle sut...

-Yūki... Dit elle faiblement. Puis elle se reprit, déterminer.

-Je m'appelle, Yūki!

(4): je ne sais pas comment vous l'appellez, les fragments de la perle peut-être? Ou autres... Mais moi, c'est le shikon no tama!

 **Note: petite précision, le puit: Allons les enfants, votre tata préféré va vous raconter une jolie petite histoire! Alors, il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain, vivait une princesse...**

 **Nan, je déconne!**

 **Je vais pas vous racontez un conte de fée, mais plutôt vous aider un peu... Je sais que l'histoire du puit dans lequel est tomber Vivian/Yūki n'est pas très clair... Alors j'ai décidé de vous éclairer un peu! Je vais surtout répondre à ces questions:**

 **-comment est-ce possible qu'il n'y ait pas qu'un seul puit?**

 **-comment se fait-il que Vivian/Yūki ait pu changer d'époque?**

 **-comment Inuyasha, Kagome et les autres ont fait pour se retrouver direct en face de Vivian/Yūki?**

 **Alors, pour faire simple... Pendant que Vivian pleurait, courait et tout le tralala, notre bonne vielle équipe était à la recherche de Naraku et des shikon no tama. Ils s'étaient rendus dans un village insignifiant... Les villageois leurs avaient alors montrer un drôle de puits qui était apparut dans la nuit... Ils ne savaient pas à quoi il servait ni comment il était apparus, alors ils avaient demander à Inuyasha et sa bande de les aiders. C'est alors qu'une grande lumière bleu-mauve était surgit du puit. Lorsqu'elle fut disparue, tous se penchèrent vers le trou et virent une jeune et belle fille aux longs cheveux mauves... Vous l'aurez compris,c'est Vivian! Lorsque Miroku vit la jeune fille, toutes sortes de penser perverse lui avait traverser l'esprit (pas étonnant) mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses larmes, il avait essayer de la réconforter... Et le reste, bah vous l'avez lu! Sinon... Je sais que dans l'oeuvre original, il n'existe qu'un seul puit permettant de changer d'époque... Mais nous ne sommes pas dans l'oeuvre originale, mais bien dans l'univers des fanfictions! Alors, dans notre époque (et celui de Kagome. Et celui de Vivian/Yūki!) il existe quelques personnes qui ont le don de voyager entres les époques. Aucune de ces personnes sais qu'ils ou elles ont ce don, sauf Kagome et maintenant Vivian/Yūki. Et chaque personnes qui atterit au japon féodal passe par un puits différent... Alors exemple... Mme.1 tombe dans un puit qui lui permet de changer d'époque. Elle atterie dans le village G. Maintenant, c'est Mme.4 qui tombe dans SON puit à ELLE. Ce puit est à un emplacement différent donc il va l'amener dans un village différent, par exemple, le village T! Si vous avez pas tout compris, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp ou une review... Je vais faire de mon mieu pour vous répondre et vous aidez!**

 **Ce chapitre est enfin terminer! Youhou! Et en plus, c'est mon plus long pour l'instant! Je suis vraiment contente, mais je le serais encore plus si vous me laissiez une petite reviews hehehe! Sinon, je vais poster le chapitre 3 le plus tôt possible car j'ai vraiment hâte! Disons que, pour le moment, c'est le chapitre 3 que j'avais le plus hâte de rédigée (et de poster) puisque c'est enfin le moment de la rencontre de Yūki et Sesshomarū!!!!! Yeah! Alors euh...**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note: YOUPI! J'ai terminé le chapitre 3 SUPER RAPIDEMENT! Mais par contre, ne regarder pas les fautes... C'est sûr qu'à 2:00 du mat', je suis beaucoup moin efficace donc... Soyez indulgent! Mais juste pour vous rassurez... Lorsque j'aurais du temps (et de la concentration) je vais TOUT corriger les chapitres publier! Alors ca va venir en temps et lieux... En attendant, vous pouvez lire la suite! Et comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent: c'est enfin la rencontre Yūki/Sesshomarū! Yeah! Donc... Enjoy!**

Chapitre 3*

Cela faisais maintenant plus d'un an que Yūki voyageait avec Inuyasha et ses compagnons. Kagome lui avait ramenée une belle petite robe mauve presque blanche de chez elle et Yūki avait coupée ses cheveux pour que ceux-ci lui arrivent à la taille. Elle les attachait la plupart du temps en une longue tresse sur le coté, à l'aide d'un ruban bleu marin. À 17 ans, elle avait grandie de quelques centimètres et devenait de plus en plus jolie au fur et à mesure que les jours avançait... Elle allait souvent dans son monde, rendre visite à M.Antoine, Maxence et Isabella. Kagome était la seule à pouvoir traverser dans ce puit (5). Mais, chaque fois que Yūki partait, elle refusais que Kagome vienne. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer "Vivian"... Eh oui! C'est bien beau d'avoir un physique de rêve, mais lorsque Yūki retournait dans son époque, elle redevenait instantanément Vivian-la-vidange. Vivian-la-moche. Et elle ne voulait pas que Kagome la voit ainsi... Le soir, Sango lui apprenait à se battre, en secret! Ces deux-là avait créer un lien encore plus fort que Yūki et Kagome... Elles étaient inséparables...

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et tout le monde dormait. Même Inuyasha, qui lui, ne dormait pas profondément... Sinon, on pouvait entendre touts les autres ronfler! Sauf Yūki, qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut une étrange lumière, au fond de la forêt. Comme hypnotisée par cette lumière pâle, Yūki se leva discrètement, en faisant attention pour qu'Inuyasha ne se rende compte de rien, et partit vers la source de sa curiosité. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était un piège! Arrivée à une clairière, la lumière avait disparut. À la place, se tenait un démon. Dès qu'il aperçut sa victime, il lui lança une énorme boule de feu! Pétrifiée par la surprise et la peur, le corp de la jeune fille refusa de bouger. Soudain, quelqu'un l'attira derrière lui et para l'attaque avec une facilitée déconcertante! S'ensuit ensuite un long et dur combat entre le démon et l'inconnu. Yūki regarda toute la scène, sans en manquer une miette. L'inconnu reçu beaucoups de violents coups et saignait à plusieurs endroits. Sachant que le combat serait sûrement long, Yūki alla chercher la trousse de secours de Kagome. Elle arriva à temps pour voire l'inconnu vaincre son ennemi. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et elle put admirer son visage froid.

Il avait de long cheveux blancs, encore plus long qu'Inuyasha, des marques mauves sur ses joues et une lune était dessinés sur son front. Ses yeux était dorés et Yūki devina immédiatement qu'il était un démon. Il ressemblait énormément à Inuyasha, mais la jeune fille pensais à toute autre chose...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!" Pensa t'elle. Puis elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle allait le remercier de l'avoir sauver, mais l'inconnu commençait déjà à s'éloigner...

-A... Attendez! Cria t'elle, faisant se retourner son sauveur.

Elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle parle, alors elle se lança:

-vous êtes blessé! Je vais vous soigner! Dit elle en montrant la trousse de secours.

-Pas besoin...

-J'y tient! C'est la moindre des choses!

Il l'a regarda, surpris. Puis, voyant le regard de la jeune fille déterminer, il soupira. Il s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche, résigné. Yūki courut le rejoindre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle commença à soigner ses blessures. Elle savait que les démons guérissais vite. Cet homme n'avait pas besoins de ça, mais elle voulait faire quelque chose pour le remercier... Et aussi, pour rester plus longtemps avec lui. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce besoin... Mais elle désirait vraiment rester aux côter de ce bel inconnu!

-Merci... De m'avoir sauver...

-mmh...

-euh... Puis-je vous demander votre nom?

Soudain, un drôle de petit crapeaux arriva en trottinant et se posta devant Yūki.

-vous avez affaire au GRAND Sesshomarū, frère du MÉDIOCRE Inuyasha... Dit-il d'une voix théatrale. À cette annonce, Yūki se mit à... RIRE! Elle était plier en deux et devait se tenir les côtes tellement elle riait. Sesshomarū et le drôle de crapeaux la regardèrent surpris. Elle se justifia, entre deux rire:

-C'est que... Inuyasha est tellement... Fort... Comparé à moi... Que... Ça me faire rire d'entendre quelqu'un... Le traiter de "médiocre"! Puis elle inspira une, deux, trois bonne fois pour se calmer, avant de reprendre son travail.

-Alors, Sesshomarū... Merci beaucoup.

Elle termina de panser les blessures de son sauveur lorsqu'elle remarqua l'égratignure sur la joue de celui-ci. Elle prit un pansement et s'avança jusqu'à apposé l'autocollant. C'est là qu'elle remarqua la proximité du visage de Sesshomarū... Elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer ses yeux dorés, puis elle rougit considérablement en se reculant en vitesse.

-Ha... Eum...

Elle essaya de commencer un nouveau sujet de conversation pour cacher sa gêne, dont elle ne comprenait pas la provenance, mais ne trouvait rien à dire. Soudain, elle remarqua le bras manquant du démon. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de nouveau et vint toucher la manche vide.

-Qui vous a fait cela?

-Inuyasha.

-Quoi? Elle avait crier en se levant, sous le choc.

Mais déjà, le démon avait arrêter d'en parler. Toujours assis, il se mit à regarder le ciel. Yūki fit de même et laissa échapper un cri de surprise...

-C'est... Si beau... Fit elle avec admiration.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et accôta sa tête sur l'épaule de Sesshomarū, pour regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sesshomarū, à la grande surprise de Jaken, ne dit rien, et laissa la jeune fille s'endormir sur son épaule... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il se sentait attirer par cette humaine... Il était incapable de la repousser, ou de lui faire du mal. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il éprouvait une énorme tendresse envers cette fille. Ça le répugnait lui-même, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire... Puis, elle parla faiblement, fatigué...

-Je suis, Yūki...

Puis elle s'endormit, sa tête sur l'épaule de Sesshomarū et son corps collés à celui du démon...

"Yūki..." Se répéta t'il, mémorisant ce si joli nom...

(5):ehh oui! Juste Kagome! Inuyasha peut traverser le puit de Kagome, de même que Yūki, mais seule Kagome peut traverser le puits de Yūki... Et un autre personnages (qui arrivera plus tard...) pourra le traverser, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est que Kagome!

 **Note: il est long, comme chapitre? Non? Moi je trouve! Et... En fait, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup... BEACOUP plus court car c'était censer aller avec "ce" chapitre, mais je trouvais que ça serait mieu de le faire en deux partie! Alors sinon, comment vous avez trouver? Je sais que Sesshomarū n'est pas du genre à sauver une humaine (euh... Et Rin?!), à se laisser soigner, ou à laisser une humaine s'endormir sur son épaule... Je le sais que ça lui ressemble pas... Mais, lorsque Yūki s'endort, on apprend que Sesshomarū est attirer par cette fille... C'est pour ça qu'il agit ainsi, lui-même ne comprenant pas ce qui lui passe par la tête!! Donc, Voilà,**

 **Bye-bye...**

 **Et surtout...**

 **B.o.n.n.e.n.u.i.t.!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note: salut! Enfin le chapitre 4 et bon, je vais essayer de publié le 5 bientôt... Je suis présentement en train de le rédigé ;)**

 **Donc bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût!**

 **Oriflame.Drevon: ( j'espère que j'ai bien écrit ton nom!) alors merci pour cette reviews et Kilala ou Kirara, les deux existe! Je sais qu'en anglais ils disent parfois "Kilala" et j'aime mieu dire ça comme ça, je trouve que c'est plus beau que Kirara... Mais, je dois avouer qu'en l'écrivant, c'est plus beau ta façon hehehe! C'est pourquoi je l'ai changer!**

Chapitre 4*

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Sesshomarū était déjà partit. Mais il lui avait laissé une couverture... Yūki retourna auprès de ses amis, qui étaient tous réveiller. Ils la regardèrent, mi inquiet, mi facher...

-T'étais où? Cracha un Inuyasha colérique.

Yūki cacha la couverture de Sesshomarū derrière elle et répondit, souriante:

-je me suis levée avant tout le monde alorsj'ai été prendre une petite marche!

-kerf! T'aurais pu te faire tuer, sans que personne ne le sache!

Inuyasha arrêta de parler, réfléchissant profondément, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitude! Il savait que la jeune fille avait mentie, mais ça lui était égal car elle vivait. Ce qui l'impoturnait, par contre, était l'odeur que dégageait Yūki. Ce n'était pas son odeur habituelle... Mais celle de Sesshomarū! Il secoua la tête, c'etait impossible, tout simplement. Soudain, Yūki parla:

-Kagome, toi et moi on va dans mon monde!

Puis elle prit son amie par la main et l'obligea à la suivre!

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du puit, Yūki vit le regard incompréhensif de son amie... Qui la regardait intensément! C'est là que Yūki comprit sa gaffe: en ce dépêchant pour masquer l'odeur de Sesshomarū, elle avait oublier que, dans son monde, elle n'était que "Vivian..."

-Ha euh... Kagome, et bien... Euh...

-Yūki... C'est ta vrai apparence?

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Je t'ai entrainer dans mon monde, là où je suis moche... Je, je comprendrai que tu ne veuille pas être proche de moi... Mon physique doit te faire honte... Alors, si tu préfère, je vais marcher à 15 mètres plus loin que toi. Comme ça, personnes saura que tu traine avec moi!

Yūki partie en direction de chez elle, lorsqu'elle sentit Kagome la prendre par la main et la ramenée près d'elle.

-Yūki... Ca ne me dérange pas, mais pas du tout! Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ton physique, mais ce que tu est tout au fond de toi! Et puis... T'es pas si laide que ça, voyons!

Puis, Kagome entraina son amie sur le chemin.

-Au fait, ta maison est pars où, Yūki?

La jeune fille rigola et conduisis son amiejusqu'à chez elle. Elles firent la course et c'est en criant et en rigolant que les deux filles entrèrent chez M.Antoine.

-Salut tout le monde! Je vous présente Kagome!

Puis, elle prit une assiette et servit des collations à son amie. Ensuite, elle alla dans sa chambre, pour porter discrètement la couverture de Sesshomarū... Pendant son absence, M.Antoine regarda Kagome.

-Dit moi, Kagome... Vivian est elle toujours comme ça dans le l'époque feodal?

-euh... Vivian? Ha... Ha! Oui! Vivian est toujours très enjouée et souriante!

-et... Elle n'est jamais... Triste, réserver, invisible?

-non, pas du tout!

M.Antoine compris que Vivian devait être vraiment bien, dans cet autre univers. Il sourit, satisfait que sa "deuxième" fille ce soit trouver une place à elle. Lorsque celle-ci revint, ils décidèrent de souper.

-Alors Vivian, que fais-tu là-bas? Demanda Isabella.

-bah, euh... Je me tient beaucoup avec Sango et Kagome, puis je protège Shippo des nombreuses colères d'Inuyasha... Et tout le monde, on se bat contre des demons et tout... Ha! Et aussi... J'essaie que Sango avoue ses sentiments pour Miroku!

Kagome ouvrit de grand yeux rond, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Elle se tourna vers son amie, un gros sourire sur le visage:

-oui! Ces deux-là vont TELLEMENT bien ensemble!

-tu trouve toi aussi?

-oui! Mais ils ne veulent pas s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment...

-et pourtant ils devraient, ça serais un super couple!

-oui! Moi, à leurs places, si j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un, je ne tournerais pas autour du pot et je lui dirais!

Yūki regarda Kagome...

-Ha bon? Si tu étais amoureuse, tu le dirais?

-oui! Tout a fait!

-sûr?

-euh... Oui?

-vraiment, ULTRA sûr?

-mais... Mais oui! Je t'assure! Pourquoi?

-car je crois que tu mens!

-QUOI?

-bah oui, t'est amoureuse d'Inuyasha et tu lui avoue pas alors je crois que tu mens!

À cette phrase, Kagome devint rouge tomate... Elle essaya de se justifier, gigotant dans tout les sens:

-Mais... Enfin Yūki... Raconte pas n'importe quoi... Moi? Amoureuse d'Inuyasha? T'as... Euh... T'as tout faux voyons!

-ouais, ouais c'est ça!

Puis, les filles allèrent dans la chambre à Yūki, laissant la "famille" de la jeune fille, sidéré. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer!

Yūki prépara le lit de Kagome pendant que celle-ci prenait son bain, puis, elle regarda la couverture de Sesshomarū. Elle hésita longuement avant de, finalement, la mettre sur son propre lit. Lorsque Kagome revint, elles s'assirent sur le lit de Yūki, et continuèrent à parler. Puis, Yūki posa une question, bizarre...

-Kagome... Tu est amoureuse d'Inuyasha... Peut tu me dire ce que ça fait, que d'être amoureuse? Et surtout, comment on le sais, qu'on est amoureuse de quelqu'un?

Kagome regarda son amie, un point d'interrogation sur le visage, mais décida de lui répondre quand même.

-He bien... Quand on est amoureuse, on ne pense plus qu'à cette personne, il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte. On est toujours inquiète, on se demande toujours si elle va bien, ce qu'elle fait en ce moment même... Et puis, devant cette personne, on essaie toujours de paraître plus belle, plus intéressante... Lorsqu'on est amoureuse, on à mal pour rien, on est souvent triste, mais aussi heureuse... Et on a cette chaleur dans notre poitrine lorsqu'on voit la personne aimée...

Yūki réfléchie longuement, le temps d'assimiler toutes ses informations... Elle prit instinctivement la couverte que Sesshomarū lui avait prêter... Lorsque Kagome parla, elle sursauta.

-Yūki? Pourquoi tu me demande ça, tout a coup? Tu est amoureuse?

-QUOI? Euh... Non... Bien sûr que non... De qui pourrais-je être tombée amoureuse? Miroku est trop pervert et aime Sango, Shippo n'est qu'un enfant et ne parlons même pas d'Inuyasha!

Puis, elle se mit à rire pour cacher sa gêne. Mais Kagome n'était pas dupe:

-C'est qui? Dit moi son nom!

Les joues de Yūki devinrent rouge...

-je... Je n'en suis pas sûr... Kagome... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour que je ressens...

-Bon! Alors je vais t'aider, ma très chère Yūki! Donc... Pense tu toujours à cette personne, nuit et jours?

"Sesshomarū... Depuis que je l'ai vu, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser a lui..."

Yuki acquiesca.

-est tu inquiète pour cette personne? Te pose tu milles question sur comment il va? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

"Oui... J'espère que Sesshomarū va bien. Qu'il n'est pas blesser... Je me demande toujours ce qu'il fait, si il pense à moi comme je pense a lui..."

Elle acquiesca encore une fois sous le sourire satisfait de Kagome.

-Alors, oui, ma chère Yūki, tu est amoureuse!

"Moi? Amoureuse? De Sesshomarū? Mais, je le connais à peine! Et je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas... Qu'il m'a déjà oublier... Je ne suis pas importante, pour lui. Je n'étais rien à ses yeux..."

À cette constatation, les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes.

-ha! Yuki? Qu'y a til?

-je suis sur qu'il ne m'aime pas! Je suis sur qu'il m'a oublier! Pourquoi ca fais si mal? Pleura la jeune fille.

Kagomr la serra dans ses bras, compatissante. Elle savais exactement ce que Yūki ressentait...

-Yūki... C'est parce que tu l'aime réellement que tu a si mal...

Lorsqu'elle se couchèrent, Yūki serra la couverte tout près de son coeur.

"Je suis... Amoureuse de Sesshomaru..."

Pensa t'elle. Maintenant, elle en était sûr. C'était vraiment de l'amour qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du démon...

 **Note: Rebonjour! Je ne trouve pas que ce chapitre est satisfaisant, mais bon... C'est le comment Yūki est tombée amoureuse du frère d'Inuyasha! Je sais que je peux paraître fatiguante, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je ferais de mon mieu pour y répondre! N'oubliez jamais que c'est par les avis des autres (donc par les reviews) qu'un écrivain(e) peut progresser!**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note: Et voilà le chapitre 5! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5*

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent à l'âge féodal, toute cette histoire fut oublier... Ou... Presque. Yuki savait maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait pour le frère d'Inuyasha tandis que Kagome n'avait pas abandonner la partie: tôt ou tard, elle découvrirais de qui étais tomber amoureuse son amie...

La nuit étais déjà bien avancer et tout le monde dormais. Soudain, un gros bruit réveillèrent Inuyasha et les autres... Ils virent un énorme démon qui les menaçait de sa massue. Inuyasha pris rapidement Kagome dans ses bras pour l'emmener plus loin, Miroku et Sango se mirent en position de combat, Kirara s'était transformer et Shippo était cacher derrière le démon-chat. Mais, à peine fut-il arriver que le demon repartait! Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, ils n'avaient pas le gout de se battre, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était se recoucher!

-Kagome, ca va? Demanda Inuyasha, inquiet.

-oui!

Soudain, Sango s'exclama:

-Yūki?

Le demon arriva à sa "tanière", Yūki sous le bras. Il l'a déposa devant un jeune homme très grand. Il avait des cheveux aussi rouge que ses yeux, et il regardait la jeune humaine d'un air affamé...

"Un démon... Qui a un peu plus une apparence humaine que l'autre..." Pensa Yūki en se débattant.

Le demon/humain lui attacha ses bras et ses jambes pour l'empêcher de fuir et la regarda de plus près...

-mmh... Elle est jolie. Vraiment jolie. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser... Dit-il en promenant un doigt sur la poitrine de Yūki.

-Lâ... Lâcher-moi espèce de monstre!

Malgré les hurlements et les menaces de Yūki, le démon continuait à promener son doigt. Puis, d'un simple geste de la main, il déchira les habits de la jeune fille. Yūki regarda son corp, nu, avec effroi... Le démon l'embrassa sauvagement. Il descendit dans son cou, sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine. Soudain, Yūki le frappa avec sa tète, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Son ravisseur se recula, surpris.

-Ne me touchez pas! Avertit Yūki méchamment.

-sinon quoi? Que peut-tu me faire?

Le démon prit un couteau et frappa la jeune fille. Puis, il la pris dans ses bras et la mordit dans l'épaule, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille. Elle sentit les dents du démon toucher ses os, et les briser en deux...

Le démon déposa la jeune fille au sol, pour pouvoir s'amuser avec sa proie...

"Pitier... Quelqu'un... Sauvez-moi..." Pensa Yūki en pleurant. Elle avait tellement mal... Et tellement peur...

Soudain, Yūki vit son ravisseur écarquiller les yeux. Elle vit du sang, beaucoup de sang, sortir de son ventre. Puis, il tomba à terre, mort, laissant voir le sauveur de Yūki...

La jeune fille n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. C'était lui qui remplissais toutes ses nuits. C'était à lui qu'elle pensais tout le temps. C'était lui qu'elle aimait...

-Sesshomarū!

Puis, elle se souvint que le démon lui avait déchirer sa robe, et donc, qu'elle était nue devant l'homme qu'elle aimait! Elle cria et se tourna dos au frère d'Inuyasha, pour cacher sa nudité.

-euh... Merci... Euh... Sesshomarū... Euh...

Elle étais si gêner qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bien articulé! Soudain, elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Une douce chaleur suivit, faisant se détendre la jeune fille. Elle regarda la source de la chaleur, et vit la fourrure de Sesshomarū(6). Elle se cacha avec et se retourna, les larmes aux yeux. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisais lui donnait une énorme douleur à l'épaule. Elle se leva, et suivit Sesshomarū, se tenant le bras. Ils marchèrent silencieusement et le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque le démon s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-On s'est assez éloigné de la tanière du démon.

-oui...

-tu peux partir.

-hein?

Yūki ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait il? Qu'est-ce que Sesshomarū voulait dire par: partir?

-je veux plus te revoir. Qu'on se croise plus, est-ce clair? Dit il en se tournant pour partir.

Il avait dit ça sans méchanceté, mais son ton étais... Si froid... Sans aucune émotion.

"Alors comme ça, j'avais raison. Il ne m'aime pas. Il se fout complètement de moi. Il a même oublier mon nom..." Pensa douloureusement la jeune fille. Le soleil éclaira une dernière fois la journée. Sesshomarū se retourna, juste assez pour voir les larmes de Yūki toucher le sol. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille. Pourquoi pleurait elle? Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas. Et puis... Il avait ses raisons de se séparer d'elle. Ce n'etais pas parce qu'il se foutait d'elle. Ce n'étais pas non plus parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Au contraire... Il l'a quittais parce qu'il ressentait tout plein d'émotion nouvelle. Et ça l'effrayait. Il avait peur, car il ne pouvait pas savoir comment réagirais son corp en présence de la jeune fille. Il pensais toujours à elle... Depuis leurs première rencontre, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, chaque fois qu'il regardait le ciel, il voyait son visage souriant... Et il voulait rester pres d'elle, oh oui, il voulait tellement rester près d'elle. Mais il avait peur de la blessée, peur de lui faire du mal... Quel était toutes ces émotions? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait tout ça...

Yūki. Yūki. Yūki... Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter ce si jolie nom...

(6): mais oui! Vous vous souvenez? Le petit truc de fourrure que Sesshomarū porte! Bah, il l'a détacher pour pouvoir faire comme un "vêtement" à Yūki! Je sais pas si la fourrure peut se détacher du manteau, mais oubliez pas que, dans l'univers des fanfictions, TOUT est possible!

 **Note: hehehe! Le chapitre est terminé! Que va t'il se passer? Pourquoi Yūki est si triste? Qu'est-ce que Sesshomarū va faire face aux larmes de cette jeune fille? Quels sont ces fameux sentiments que ressens Sesshomarū? Vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour le découvrir! Hehehe, je me sens ultra méchante de finir ça comme ça!** **Alors... C'est ça, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce nouveau chapitre et que vous aimerez aussi les suivants. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, et qu'est-ce que je pourrais amélioré, ajouté! Vous pouvez aussi me dire vos théories ou ce que vous aimeriez mettre dans l'histoire, vos idées pour la suite! Vous pouvez aussi me parler en MP je vais essayer de vous répondre le plus rapidement possible!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note: vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre d'avant? Bon... Pour ceux qui s'en souvienne plus ou moin, je vais vous résumez: Sesshomarū a sauver Yūki alors que celle-ci avait été kidnappés par un démon qui l'a blessée à l'épaule. Mais, alors qu'ils sont assez loin de la tanière du méchant démon, Sesshomarū dit à Yūki qu'il ne veut plus la voir. Puis, il voit les larmes de la jeune fille... Alors? On commence le chapitre tout de suite? Oui? Non? Peut-être? Ok, ok. J'arrête de vous embêter! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6*

-Pourquoi tu pleure, humaine stupide? Demanda soudainement le drôle de crapeau qui accompagnait Sesshomarū.

-Je... Je... JE N'EN SAIS RIEN! Cria Yūki, pleurant encore plus.

Étais-ce la douleur de son épaule? La peur? Un mélange de touts plein d'émotions? C'étais probable, elle avait vécu une grosse épreuve aujourd'hui... Mais, tout au fond d'elle-même, Yūki savait pourquoi elle pleurait... Pourquoi elle pleurait vraiment...

"Ne me laissez pas..." Elle se sentais faiblir de plus en plus. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang... Et pas juste à cause de son épaule...(7) Elle devait le lui dire.

-Sesshomarū... Ne... NE PARTEZ PAS! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS, JE VOUS EN PRIE!

Puis, Yūki tomba. Dans les bras de Sesshomarū, qui rougit... Elle était évanouie. Ses blessures étaient trop profondes...

C'est là que le démon la vit: il sentit un liquide chaud sur ses mains. Du sang. Yūki n'était pas seulement blessée à l'épaule, mais aussi au ventre... Il étendit la jeune fille, sur ses genoux, paniqué. C'est à ce moment qu'Inuyasha et les autres arrivèrent. Lorsque le demi-démon vit son frère, tenant la jeune fille ensanglanté dans ses bras, il éclata de colère.

-Sesshomarū... Grogna t'il furieux, COMMENT A-TU OSÉ? COMMENT A-TU PU BLESSÉE UNE INNOCENTE? TU ME RÉPUGNE...

Sesshomarū regarda son frère, encore plus en colère que le demi-démon... Tous se reculèrent, apeuré...

-Inuyasha... Tout ça est TA faute... Tu m'accuse? ALORS QU'ELLE ÉTAIT SOUS TA GARDE! C'ÉTAIT À TOI DE LA PROTÉGÉ, MAIS MONSIEUR EST TROP ÉGOÏSTE!

-QUOI? MOI, ÉGOÏSTE? TU RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI!

-HA OUI? JE PARIE QUE, QUAND LE DÉMON A KIDNAPPÉ YŪKI, TU T'ES JUSTE OCCUPÉ DE TA KAGOME, PAS DE YŪKI!

-Kerf... Et... EN QUOI T'APPELLE ÇA ÉGOÏSTE, HEIN? DIT-MOI!

Yūki remua soudainement et Sesshomarū la regarda tendrement... Un regard que personne ne lui connaissais... Il baissa le ton, pour que la jeune fille puisse reprendre des forces.

-tu protège ta jeune humaine, mais sans penser à elle... En fait, tu l'a protège parce que si tu la perd, tu va te perdre toi même. Tu l'a protège pour assurer ta survie, ton amour, ton espoir... Tu ne l'a protège pas pour elle, mais pour toi... Et parce que tu ne voit plus qu'elle, tu ne protège pas les autres... Si Yūki n'est pas importante à tes yeux... DIT TOI QU'ELLE EST IMPORTANTE AUX YEUX DE D'AUTRES!

Touts le monde furent surpris en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de Sesshomarū... Kagome s'approcha doucement, mais le démon la fit rapidement reculer, juste avec son regard. Inuyasha, quant à lui, s'était tut. Parce que son frère avait raison; il ne protégeait pas Kagome pour la survie de la jeune fille, mais bien pour lui-même. Et à cause de ça, Yūki était en train de mourir. Il partit plus loin, suivit de près par Kagome et les autres, qui avaient trop peur de Sesshomarū! Seule Sango resta, des bandages sous la main... Elle s'approcha de Yūki, et ne recula pas face au regard colérique du démon.

-il faut la soigner. Se justifia t'elle. Et vous savez? Yūki est très importante à mes yeux. Continua la jeune femme en pansant les blessures de son amie.

Soudain, Yūki se réveilla. Lorsqu'elle vit les larmes du démon, qui coulait encore, elle leva sa main lentement pour essuyer cette tristesse qu'elle voyait.

-Sesshomarū. Ne pleurez pas...

-tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Inuyasha... Répondit simplement Sesshomarū en agrippant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

-Non... Ce n'est pas... De sa faute... Ne le... Blâmer pas... Puis, Yūki se rendormit. Sesshomarū serra un peu plus la main de la jeune fille pendant que Sango continuait de la soigner...

Sesshomarū et Sango restèrent pendant plusieurs semaines aux chevets de la jeune fille, qui allait de mieu en mieu. Les autres(8) revenait quelques fois, pas longtemps, pour leurs apporter de la nourriture. Puis, environ 7 semaine plus tard, Yūki était enfin sur pied. Son épaule la faisais encore un peu souffrir, mais elle pouvait la bouger. Voyant que la jeune fille était enfin prête à partir, Inuyasha seprépara

-Allez Yūki! Fit-il à la jeune fille qui était debout à coté de Sesshomarū.

-hein?

-Bah, tu t'est remise de tes blessures, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir partir!

-mais... Pourquoi?

-bah, quelle question! On va chercher les shikon no tama, détruire Naraku et surtout... Je vais te libéré!

-me... Libéré?

Vraiment. Yūki ne comprenait plus rien! Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'Inuyasha la libère? Elle n'étais même plus prisonière!

-Ben oui, tu vas enfin pouvoir partir loin de Sesshomarū! Je sais qu'il t'a obligé de rester avec lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi tu sera en sécurité et il viendra plus t'embêter!

Yūki s'étouffa avec sa salive. Elle? Prisonière de Sesshomarū? Prisonière de l'homme qu'elle aimait? C'était presque drôle!

-Mais... Inuyasha... Je veux pas... Partir... Répondit-elle en baissant la tête, gêner...

-Quoi? Sesshomarū... Que lui a-tu fais? Pourquoi tu l'oblige à rester... C'est horrible, ton attitude...

-NON! Cria soudain Yūki sous le regard surpris des deux frères.

-non? Demanda Inuyasha.

-Tu te trompe complètement, Inuyasha. Ce n'est pas Sesshomarū qui m'oblige à rester, mais moi qui l'oblige à me garder près de lui!

-kerf! Yūki, il ne faut pas mentir. Je le sais que tu est obliger de rester avec lui...

-Rah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu comprenne, bon sang! Le coupa la jeune fille, énervée. Puis, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez de jouer la comédie. Elle voulait que tout le monde sache que ses sentiment pour le démon étais vrai. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un chemin entre les arbres...

"Parfait!" Pensa t'elle.

Alors, elle se tourna vers Sesshomarū, les joues en feux, se mis sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du démon en un rapide baiser. Puis, elle partit en courant dans le petit chemin qu'elle venait de voir, laissant ses amis ahuri. Puis, Kagome sourit, apparemment ravie: elle venait de savoir de qui étais amoureuse Yūki! Inuyasha n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, son frère partait à la suite de la jeune fille.

Le chemin s'arrêta sur une petite clairière, cacher par un seul arbre, gigantesque. Elle observa tout autour d'elle le paysage, essoufflé par sa course; L'arbre, un ceriser, devina t'elle en voyant les fleurs rose tomber et se loger dans ses cheveux, se situait au bord d'un petit lac. Le reste n'etais que gazon vert illuminer par la pleine lune et les milliers de lucioles. Elle s'émerveilla du lieu presque féerique avant de se retourner vers Sesshomarū... Il l'avait suivit jusqu'à cette belle clairière. Elle se souvint de son baiser et rougit.

-Ha... Heu... Sesshomarū... Heu... Je... Je...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase; le démon s'était rapprocher d'elle aussi vite que l'éclair. Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi environ deux minutes, sans échanger un seul mot... Puis, Sesshomarū éloigna la jeune fille de quelques centimètres, avant de se pencher vers elle pour échanger un long baiser amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Yūki avait les larmes aux yeux; elle étais si contente qu'il l'aime! Mais elle devait s'en assurer:

-Je... Vous aimes... Sesshomarū...

Le démon rougit et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon lorsqu'il étais mal à l'aise. Et, au lieu de répondre à sa question, le démon l'embrassa encore. Cela suffit à prouver tout l'amour qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette humaine. Il l'a fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'appuyer a l'arbre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, leurs baisers devenant de plus en plus impatient et sauvage... Sesshomarū amena ses main en-dessous du chandail de la jeune fille et sentit son dos, fragile et chaud. Il remonta ses mains pour les appuyer sur les épaules de la jeune femme... Puis, il se recula vivement, mettant aussitot fin aux baisers, à l'amour et à la magie du moment.

S'il continuait ainsi, il savait qu'il ne se contrôlerais plus. Il savait qu'il allait la blessés, lui faire du mal, et peut-être même, l'effrayer...

Yūki le regarda s'éloigner, apeuré. Oui, elle était effrayer, mais pas pour les même raisons que le démon pensais. Elle avait peur qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimais pas. Peur qu'il ne veuille finalement pas d'elle...

-Sesshomarū...

-on ne peux pas...

-quoi?

-on ne devrait pas faire ça...

Yūki aggrippa les vêtement du démon, l'obligeant à la regarder.

-pourquoi? Pourquoi on ne pourrais pas?

Alors Sesshomarū inventa des excuses...

-Tu n'as que 17 ans...

-C'est faux.

-hein?

-J'ai 18. Depuis 5 minute.

Et il compris. Aujourdhui, ça devait être sa fête. Et son excuse n'était plus valable. Elle avait 18. C'était une adulte. Une adulte, libre de décider de sa vie... Il décida alors de jouer franc jeu.

-Yūki... Je ne peut pas continuer... Sinon je ne me contrôlerai plus et je pourrais te faire du mal... Et je veut pas que tu ais peur de moi...

-je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de te perdre.

Sesshomarū la regarda, surpris. Est-ce qu'elle lui donnait son feu vert? Il eut sa réponse quand elle l'embrassa. Il l'a déposa au sol et se mit par-dessus elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et s'endormirent coller l'un à l'autre, heureux de savoir qu'ils ressentaient la même chose... L'amour...

(7): Dans le chapitre précédent, souvenez-vous du moment où Yūki avait frappé le démon grâce à sa tête... C'est fait? Vous vous en souvenez? Et bien, maintenant, allons un peu plus loin... Vous vous souvenez aussi qu'après, le démon avait frappé Yūki avec un couteau pour la punir? Vous vous en souvenez? Et bien, c'est elle, la deuxième blessure!

(8):les "autres" signifit: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku et Jaken! (L'histoire ne fais pas mention de Rin...!)

 **Note: bon bah, c'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimer et que ce n'est pas... Euh... Je sais pas... J'espère que cette fanfic n'est pas trop chiante à lire voilà... Et puis... Pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop cette fic... Dites-vous que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! Vous aller bientôt être libéré de cette fanfic! Alors euh... C'est ça... J'espère que vous aimez au moin un peu cette fanfic, dites vous que, même si elle est médiocre et que vous l'a trouvez sûrement plate et ordinaire, j'y mets tout mon coeur et je fais tout pour que vous l'aimiez! Dites moi en commentaire comment vous l'a trouvez, pour me rassurer, me dire qu'elle est pas si pire ou, au contraire, me dire à quelle point elle est nulle, manquer et à quel point j'ai aucun talent en écriture...**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note: bon, bah... Voila le dernier chapitre!**

 **Petite precision: dans le chapitre précédant, lorsque Sesshomarū et Yūki se retrouvent seul dans la clairière: premièrement, je fais mention du chandail de Yūki alors que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai parler que de la robe et du vêtement créer grâce à la fourrure de Sesshomarū... Donc, d'où vient le chandail? Eh bien, pendant que Yūki étais endormie, Kagome est aller lui chercher de nouveaux vêtement (dans son époque bien sur!). Le reste fut très facile: lorsque Yūki eue assez de force, elle s'habilla! Voila l'origine du fameux chandail hehehe!**

 **Deuxièmement, le fameux feu vert... Lorsque Yūki donne son feux vert à Sesshomarū, on s'attendrais que cela veut dire qu'elle est prête à plus que de simple "bisous..." Et bah, en fait, je n'ai juste pas tout détailler, mais ils ont peut-être fait un peu plus que juste s'embrasser...! (Ils n'ont pas passer à l'acte, je trouvais que c'était trop tôt, mais ils ont chacun découvert le corps de l'autres disons ca comme ca!) voilà pour les précision alors passons au dernier chapitre!**

 **Aussi, lorsqu'un texte est entre guillemets (""), cela signifit qu'on revient un peu en arrière...!**

Chapitre 7*

Quand elle se réveilla, elle étais désorienter. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passais; pourquoi étais-elle dans cette clairière? Et que faisais t'elle, nue? Puis, lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomarū, à côter d'elle, la mémoire de Yūki lui revint. Elle sourit, et embrassa le démon sur le front. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Ha! Je... Je suis désolé... De vous avoir réveiller... Euh... Sesshomarū...

Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot. Il prit plutôt la jeune fille et la colla contre lui.

-Il est temps que tu me tutoies, non? murmura t'il tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit encore plus lorsque le démon parcoura sa nuque de milliers de baisers.

-Oh...Ohe... Ses... Sesshomarū!

Il arrêta ses baisers pour commencer à chatouiller la jeune femme(9)! Qui se mit aussitôt à gigoter et àrire.

-A... Arrêtez cela, Sesshomarū! Réussi-elle à dire entre deux fou rire.

-Pas avant que tu me tutoies...

Puis il y alla encore plus intensivement.

-NON! Cria la jeune fille en continuant de vouvoyer le démon. Leurs petits jeux continua ainsi pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes lorsque Yūki s'exclama:

-Arrête Sesshomarū! Je t'en pris!

-Oh? Est-ce que tu viens de me tutoyer ou c'est mon imagination? Fit il, faussement offenser.

La jeune femme arrêta de gigoter, apeuré.

-Ha! Euh... Désolé de vous avoir tutoyer, Sesshomarū, ce... Ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promet! Elle se fit taire par les lèvres du démon, qui s'était brusquement poser sur les siennes.

-Non... Continue de me tutoyer. Chuchota t'il tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui rougit. Puis, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser.

Inuyasha se dirigea vers le petit chemin, impatient.

-Rah... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ses deux-là! Ils ont passer la nuit et toute l'avant-midi(10) là-bas!

N'en pouvant plus, il commença à marcher dans le chemin, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa.

-Inuyasha... Ne fais pas ça...

-Quoi? Pourquoi, Kagome? Dit le

demi-démon en rougissant lorsqu'il vit la main de la jeune fille qui retenait la sienne.

Kagome sourit, sachant ce que les autres pouvait faire... C'était un moment si romantique! (Celons son imagination tordue, bien sûr!) Inuyasha ne pouvais... Ne DEVAIT absolument pas les déranger...

Lorsqu'Inuyasha vit Yūki tenant la main de son frère, il détourna le regard, dégoûté.

-Kerf! Bon. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien et je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Dit il à la jeune fille. Puis, il partit en entraînant les autres, laissant Yūki, Sesshomarū et Jaken, en plant.

-quoi? Demanda yūki, sous le choc. Elle n'avait meme pas eu le temps de dire au revoir a ses amies! Soudain, lorsque Jaken vit la main de son maitre et celle de l'humaine, le demon crapeau les regarda, furieux.

-Sesshomarū-sama...

-mmh?

-QUE FAITES-VOUS AVEC CETTE HUMAINE? Cria t'il, ne comprenant plus rien a la situation. Pourquoi son maitre, detestant d'habitude l'espece humaine, etais-il si proche de cette fille? Malheureusement pour le petit crapeau, son maitre se mit a marcher avec Yūki, l'ignorant completement.

-Alors... Yūki... Il est où, ce puit? Demanda ledémon en regardant autour de lui. La jeune fille lui pris le bras en souriant et l'entraîna dans la forêt, l'obligeant a courire tant elle était impatiente. Jaken les regarda partir, sous le choc, que venait-il de se passer au juste?

Sesshomarū suivait la jeune femme, se souvenant comment tous ca avait commencer:

"-Sesshomarū? Avait soudainement demander Yūki, repoussant les baiser du démon.

-mmh?

-comme hier c'était ma fête, M.Antoine va sûrement m'attendre aujourd'hui pour la fêter ...

-dans ton monde?

-euh... Oui... Alors... Si ca ne vous... Euh te...Dérange pas... Vous... euh tu... Pourrais m'attendre, je reviendrais demain matin!Bégaya t'elle, gêner a l'idée de lui demander ca. Peut être étais t'il occuper... Tellement occuper, qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre... Elle le regarda, qui reflechissais a ca. Soudain, il se tourna vers elle.

-non. Repondit il simplement.

-non? Ca vous... Euh te dérange?

-non.

-ha bon? Alors vous allez... Tu vas...m'attendre?! Dit elle en souriant.

-non.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaca. Elle ne comprennait plus rien. Tout ces "non" la mélangeait. Lorsque le demon vit le point d'interrogation sur le visage de l'humaine, il crut bon de s'expliquer:

-non, ca ne me derange pas. Mais non, je vais pas t'attendre... Car je viens avec toi!

-QUOI? Cria t'elle, ahuri.

-je viens avec toi. Repeta le demon.

-non.non.non.non.NON! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU VIENNES! Cria la jeune fille. Dans sa panique, elle avait meme arreter de vouvoyer le demon!

-hein?

Lorsque Yuki vit la facon qu'elle avait reagi, elle se rassie et essaya de se justifier. Elle devait trouver une excuse et vite, il ne fallait surtout pas que Sesshomaru trouve la vraie raison de son non...

-et bien... C'est que... Elle reflechis a la meilleure excuse lorsqu'elle sut. Et bien, c'est pas tout le monde qui peuvent passer d'une epoque a l'autre. Dans le puit de Kagome, ya que moi, inuyasha et Kagome qui pouvons, tandis que dans le mien, ya que Kagome et moi! Finissa t'elle, fiere de son excuse.

Mais son sourire disparut a nouveau lorsque le demon repondit.

-on a qu'a essayer, peut etre que ca va marcher. Dit il en ce levant.

-NON! Cria la jeune fille en tirant sur la manche de Sesshomarū, l'empechant de partir. Non... Repeta t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

Voire les larmes de l'humaine avait fait mal au demon... Pourquoi pleurais t'elle?

Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

-pourquoi tu veux pas? Demanda t'a t'il calmement.

-parce que... Parce que... Parce que... Dans mon monde... Je ne... M'appelle... Pas Yūki... Et je suis tellement... Tellement moche... Je ne veux pas... Que vous... Me voyez ainsi... Sesshomarū... Car... Lorsque vous verrez cette... Autre fille... Vous aurez... Honte... Et vous... Ne m'aimerez plus jamais... Reussi a articuler Yūki, pleurant encore plus.

Sesshomarū etais surpris. Cletais donc ca? Parce qu'elle se trouvait laide? Pour la reconforter, il prit le ton le plus doux et tendre qu'il eut jamais pris.

-Yūki. Peut importe qui tu est, comment tu t'appelle ou a quoi tu ressemble... Je t'aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive... Et je serais toujours là pour toi! Murmura t'il avant d'embrasser la jeune fille sur le bout du nez, pour la soutenir. Il lui donna plein de parole d'encouragement et Yūki avait finalement accepté qu'il l'accompagne. Elle en etais meme heureuse maintenant!"

Mais en ce moment, ils esperaient juste que Sesshomarū puisse traverser le puit!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au puit, Yuki se laissa tomber, suivit de pres par Sesshomaru, et Jaken qui les avait rejoins. Rendue dans son epoque, la jeune fille se retourna pour voir le visage du demon...

-sesshomaru... Vous pouvez... Traverser?

-mmh, ca l'air que oui!

Le demon se tourna vers le puit...avant de suivre la jeune fille, il avait entendu un drole de bruit... Mais il n'y avait personne.

"Bah, j'ai surement imaginer!" Pensa t'il...(11)

Puis il admira la jeune fille qui se trouvais devant lui. C'est vrai que Vivian ne ressemblait pas du tout a Yuki, mais la difference qu'il voyait le plus, c'etais son manque de confiance et sa peur d'être rejeté...

-ha euh... Bon... Je crois que... On va y aller... Hein... Dit la jeune femme mal à l'aise, mais surtout triste, que le demon la voit ainsi. Pour l'encourager, ce dernier lui pris la main et la serra fort, comme pour lui dire: je suis toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sourie, d'un sourire triste et melancolique, mais aussi avec une touche d'espoir. Elle hocha la tete, reconnaissante, et se mit a avancer. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Yuki s'arreta. Le demon pensais qu'ils etaient arreter, mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se coller un peu plus a lui, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas... Vraiment pas...

-yuki?

L'humaine se retourna vers lui, les yeux ecarter, la bouche entrouverte et la peur visible dans ses yeux.

-non... Pas ca... Fut tout ce qu'elle put marmoner avant que deux fille de son age l'appelle.

-VIVIAN! NON DE DIEU, OU ETAIS TU? IL Y A PLEIN DE TACHE QUI T'ATTEND, 'SPECE DE BONNE A RIEN.

Yuki se colla un peu plus au demon, voulant certainement se "cacher", et se mit a trembler. Elle évitait soigneusement de regarder ses deux cousines, qui continuait de la traiter de tout les noms possible et inimaginable sur terre. Soudain, Sophian remarqua l'hommr qui accompagnait Yuki.

-oh! Quel bel l'homme! Fit elle remarquer a sa soeur. Est-ce le petit-ami de Vivian?

-mmh... Non. Comment cette stupide fille pourrais avoir un petit-ami? Personne l'aime!

Elles se mirent à rire en comtinuant d'énumérer toits les default, toute les raisons du pourquoi "personne ne t'aime" a yuki. Lorsque Sesshomaru vit les larmes se former aux coin des yeux de la jeune femme, il lui serra la main un peu plus. Elle le regarda, pris une bonne inspiration, et se lanca:

-je suis sure qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime a ma juste valeur dans ce monde!

-ah bon? Moi, je vois personne qui pourrais aimer une petite pute dans ton genre! T'a meme pas de petit-ami, toi!

-d'accord, et vous? Vous en avez un?

-ouais, il nous aime TOUTES les deux, et il est super beau! Se vanta Sophian.

Mais la reaction de sa cousine ne fut pas ce qu'elle attendait, yuki se mit a rire!

-ha oui? Il vous aime? Toute les deux? Vous savez quoi? Vous me faites pitié!

-QUOI?

-oui! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vous aime? C'est plus pour etre cool devant ses amis qu'il sort avec vous!

-c'est pas vrai! S'ecrierent en choeur Sophian et Samantha.

-mais oui c'est vrai! Vous a t'il deja dit je t'aime? Vous a t'il deja embrasser en publique? A t'il deja fait preuve de compassion? Vous a t'il deja aider lorsque vous aviez besoin d'aide? A t'il deja ecouter vos sentiments? Enumera la jeune fille en serrant la main du demon. Elle pensais a lui pendant qu'elle parlait. Tandis que les reponses de ses cousines etais tous "non", elle, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait majoritairement des "oui"!

-et toi? Tu te pense mieu peut etre? Tu pense vraiment que quelqu'un est pret a faire tout ca pour toi? Demanda mechamment Samantha, ne supportant pas que Yuki ait raison pour une fois.

Mais elle se fit arreter, toutes les trois se firent arreter, par les levres de Sesshomaru qui atteignit celles de Yuki. Il l'embrassa lentement, lui transmettant pas le fait meme tout son amour. Lorsqu'ils se separerent, yuki encore surprise par le geste du demon, Sesshomaru pris la parole:

-oui, il y a quelqu'un qui est pret a tout pour elle. Quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment. Dit il en regardant les deux autres droit dans les yeux.

-Kerf! Fut tout ce qu'elles purent prononcer avant de partir, furieuse et blesser.

En les voyant partir, Yuki se tourna vers le demon. Comment avais t'il fait? Pourquoi avait t'il embrasser une fille aussi laide?

-Sesshomaru... Pourquoi?

La seule reponse du demon fut un second baiser...

-parce que je t'aime, peut importe ton apparence. Chuchota t'il...

(9): ne penser a rien de pas sain, il l'a chatouille, au sens propre du terme et rien d'autres!

(10):eh oui, ils ont passer tout ce temps la dans la clairiere!

(11): bah, vous aurez sûrement deviner que le bruits est le crapeau qui est aller dans le puit! Mais jaken n'a pas pu aller bien loin, il est rester dans l'epoque de son maitre! Pauvre jaken, nous, on te soutient promis!

 **Note: DESOLER!!! Ca a pris un temps fou a rediger, ce chapitre! J'avais pas d'idee ni le temps! Desoler! Mais au moin, il est enfin là! Et puis, ce chapitre etais censer etre le dernier, mais il y en aura un autre finalement, car si je ne l'aurais pas couper ici, le chapitre aurait ete beaucoup trop long. J'ai donc decider de le separer en deux! Avec ca, j'espere que vous l'avez aimer et rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Pour vous dire, ca se peut que le prochain chapitre soit aussi long avant d'etre poster, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance, car j'essaye de finir ca en beauté et je recommance souvent. Aussi j'ai beaucoup de truc a faire en ce moment, donc je peut pas enormement ecrire... Et on rajoute a ca que je me suis blesser au poignet ya pas longtemps. C'est pas biem grave, mais a cause de ca je fais pleins de fautes et donc je dois toujours recommancer mon mot! Sur ce,**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Et surtout,**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note: Rebonjour! Alors voilà le dernier chapitre! C'est drôle car, je viens de terminé Inuyasha et le lendemain matin, c'est autour de ma fanfic de se terminé! Ha... Ça passe trop vite! Aussi, j'ai prévue deux petites choses à propos de cette fanfic...**

 **-La première est de tout corriger de A à Z (le plus possible)! Alors, dès que je vais avoir du temps, je vais réecrire les chapitres, corrigé autant dans les fautes d'ortographe que dans les fautes de scénario!**

 **-Ma deuxième idée, eh bien... Va falloir attendre à la fin du chapitre pour la savoire hehehe! Je vais tout vous expliquer dans la note de fin!!!**

 **Alors maintenant, je vais arrêter mon blabla sans importance et on va commencer le 8e chapitre!**

 **Bomme lecture!**

Chapitre 8*

Apres cette mauvaise rencontre, Yuki amena le demon a la maison de M.Antoine. Elle etait stresser. Peut etre que sa famille ne voudrais pas qu'elle amene Sesshomaru avec elle? Peut etre que M.Antoine allait refuser que le demon entre? Peut etre que...

-Vivian? Demanda Isabella, heureuse de revoir son amie. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoiyer! Lorsque Yuki retoucha le sol et entra dans l'appartement, Sesshomaru la suivant de proche, tous la regarderent. Puis, ils lui souhaiterent un bon anniversaire et commencerent a feter. Personnes ne posa de question sur la relation qu'avaient Yuki et le demon. Bien sur, on lui demanda toute sorte de question: quel est ton nom? Comment a tu connu Vivian? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans l'epoque feodal? Comment est Vivian la bas? Elle pose pas probleme? Etc...

Sesshomaru prit le temps de repondre a toutes les questions, sans jamais montrer ses émotions. Il etait toujours tres calme, poli, mais aussi, froid... Toute la soiree se passa à merveille et ils deciderent de dormir chez M.Antoine. Yuki amena le demon dans sa chambre, pour lui faire son lit. Pendant qu'elle placai les couvertures, Sesshomaru remarqua quelque chose...

-Yuki. C'est pas la couverture que je t'avais donner, lors de notre premiere rencontre? Demanda t'il en pointant la dites couverture du doigt. La jeune femme sursauta, horrifier. Elle aurait preferer qu'il ne voit jamais cela.

-Euh... En fait... C'est que... Essaya t'elle de se justifier. Mais soudain, Isabella entra dans la chambre:

-Vi? C'est a toi d'aller te doucher!

-Ha! Merci!

La jeune fille partie a la salle de bain, heureuse de n'avoir pas pu repondre au demon. Elle barra la porte, et entra dans le bain, qu'Isabella lui avait deja preparer. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait oublier de sa s'amener du linge. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte qu'elle avait laisser Sesshomaru, comme ca, sans rien a faire!

Cela pris une heure. Une heure où Sesshomaru fit plus ample commaissance avec la famille de Yuki. Une heure où la jeune fille etait dans le bain. Puis, apres cette heure, elle sortie, enroulant une petite serviette mauve autour de sa poitrine, serviette qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux. Elle se tourna vers le crochet où, habituellement, elle mettait son linge. Puis elle le vit, vide, et compris qu'elle avait oublier son linge dans sa chambre! Elle entrouvris la porte, et cria:

-ISABELLA! J'AI OUBLIER MON LINGE. TU PEUT ME LE PASSER, S'IL TE PLAIT?

Elle entendit un leger "j'arrive", donc elle attendie. Lorsque la jeune femme vit une silhouette se mettre devant la porte, elle l'ouvrie grande ouvert, pensant que c'etais sa soeur. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Sesshomaru, elle rougit. Le demon la regarda longuement, puis bafouilla:

-... Euh... C'est la fille... Elle m'a donner du linge et euh... M'a dit de te les... Euh... Donner...

Yuki le trouva tres mignon lorsqu'il bafouillait. Elle prit le linge et vit que quelque chose clochait... Elle le deplia, pour decouvrir avec horreur, que ce n'etais pas ses vetement a elle... En effet, lorsque les deux amoureux virent les petites culottes ainsi que le mini soutien-gorge en dentelle rose, puis la minuscule robe blanche assez tranparente pour voir les souvetement en-dessous, que tenait la jeune femme, il se regarderent, horrifier et ultra gener... Yuki cria en jetant le linge aussi loin qu'elle put. Puis, elle essaya de se justifier aupres du demon qui l'a regardait, abasourdie.

-euh... Ce... C'est... Pas... Bah... Euh... OUBLIEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ VU, C'EST PAS A MOI! Cria la jeune femme, les joues encore plus rouge qu'une tomate! Le demon rougit aussi puis se detourna et alla dans la chambre a Yuki. Il revint avec un petit pyjama a manche courte et des pantalons trois quart, jaune. Bien entendu, il avait pris les souvetement qui etais au dessus de son bureau a linge, sans trop les examiner pour ne pas embarrasser encore plus la jeune femme! Cette derniere ressortie quelques minutes apres, vetu de son pyjama et ses cheveux encore tout mouiller! Lorsqu'Isabella vit la tenue de sa soeur, elle fit une grimace de tristesse.

-Vi... Tu n'aime pas mon cadeau? Il etait pourtant a ta taille et je pensais que ton nouveau compagnon allait l'aimer! Fit elle, sarcastique.

Yuki rougit de plus belle, avant de s'expliquer:

-ce... C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais... Euh... Comment dire...

-il est pas assez bien pour ton petit ami? La coupa Isabella.

-mon... Petit... Ami? Sesshomaru? Non! NON! S'ecria Yuki, paniquer. Sesshomaru et elle... En couple?! Non. Bien sur que non. Sesshomaru ne voudrait jamais de toute facon!

-Oh... Ce n'est pas ton petit ami? Demanda Isabella, feignant d'être triste. Tout le monde les avait rejoints en entendant la jeune fille hurler... Soudain, Sesshomarū serra la jeune fille d'une main.

-Oui. Je le suis! Affirma t'il, faisant une autre fois rougir Yuki.

Depuis qu'elle connaissais le demon, combien de fois avait t'elle rougit? Beaucoup trop à son avis!

X/X

Après cette belle fête, Sesshomarū et Yūki se retrouvèrent seuls, dans la chambre de cette jeune fille. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce fut le silence. Puis, Sesshomaru pris la parole:

-Yūki?

-mmh?

-merci.

-hein?

-merci de m'avoir permis de decouvrir cette partie de toi-meme. Maintenant, j'en sais un peu plus sur toi et ca me fais vraiment plaisir!

Yuki, qui jusque la etais coucher sur le coter, se redressa assez pour voir le leger sourire du demon. Sourire... Il... Souriait! La jeune fille descendit de son lit pour aller s'assirent aux coter du demon. Ils s'embrasserent et, juste avant qu'elle s'endorment, Yuki chuchota...

-moi aussi, Sesshomarū, je suis heureuse. Heureuse que vous m'acceptiez telle que je suis...

 **Note: Et voilà! C'étais la fin! Elle est pas super celon moi, mais je voulais une belle fin,toute mignonne et douce... Aussi, comme promis, je vais vous parler de ma deuxième idée pour cettte fic! Bon, j'étais en train de rédigé ce chapitre, lorsque j'ai eu une idée. Un petit bonus que j'aimerais bien écrire. J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le sujet, je sais déjà où aller... Et moi, ça me ferais plaisir de l'écrire! Mais, est-ce que ça vaut la peine de le poster, ce petit bonus? Si je l'écris, est-ce qu'il y aura des personnes pour le lire? Moi, je risque de me l'écrire car j'adore écrire et puis, j'ai le goût de le créer, ce bonus! Mais si il y a personnes pour le lire, ça servira à rien de le poster, non? Donc, je vais le rédigé... Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous, vous le voulez! Si je vois que j'ai plusieurs personnes qui veux lire le bonus, alors soit, je vais le poster! Mais si je vois pas personnes qui le veux, bah séchez! Alors, un petit conseil: si vous le voulez, n'attendez pas que quelqun d'autres le fasse (ça peut être long sinon), vous n'avez qu'à laisser une toute mini reviews, ça va être rapide, et moi je vais pouvoir savoir si ça vaut la peine de poster le bonus! Pour ceux qui veulent: le bonus va traiter de "plus tard". Alors, dans quelques années, Yūki et Sesshomarū seront t'il encore ensemble? Si oui, auront-ils une familles? Comment sera leurs vie? C'est à propos de ça que sera le bonus, comme j'ai dit, je sais déjà il va ressembler à quoi et si je le fais bien, il va être tout choupis! Alors, si vous voulez savoir ce qui va leurs arrivés à ces deux là, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire... Hop! Une petite reviews, et après, un beau petit bonus!! Et pour ceux qui serais encore indécis, ne sachant pas si ça vaut la peine d'avoir le bonus, voici un petit aperçu (ce n'est pas le tout début et/ou j'enlève certains passage pour pas tout vous dire! Je veux laisser le suspense au cas où je posterais le bonus!):**

 ** _Y...Y_**

 **La femme regarda Sesshomarū, et les deux enfants dont le démon s'occupait. La plus vielle, une gamine de huit ans et demi, se nommait Maï. Et son petit frère, trois ans, c'était...**

 **-Kuro! Cria Maï en lançant le mélange à biscuits qu'elle avait dans sa main, sur le bambin!**

 **-les enfants... Grogna le démon. Votre mère vient de se réveillée... Soyez gentils et arrêtez de vous bagarrer à tout bout de champs!**

 **-Oui, papa... Marmonèrent en choeur Maï et Kuro tout en baissant la tête.**

 **Le silence enfin revenu, la femme bailla en fermant les yeux.**

 **-Sesshy, combien de temps ai-je dormie?**

 _ **Y...Y**_

 **Alors? C'est juste un avant goût mais... Sesshomarū a des enfants!!! Mais... Avec qui? Car je dit "la femme" sauf que ça veux pas dire que c'est nécessairement Yūki... Je dis ça, mais je crois que j'en ai déjà trop dit donc je me tais! Et... Si vous voulez le bonus(ou plutôt la suite et savoir qui est la fameuse femme), vous n'avez qu'à laisser une mini reviews, je vous jure que c'est pas long! Allez... Essayez! Vous verrez que j'ai raison, c'est l'histoire de quelques secondes! (Bah ça dépend de la reviews... C'est sûr que ça prend plus que quelques secondes si on écrit un roman!!)**


End file.
